


Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: New Music

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Rogers' Modern World [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Clint likes Katy Perry, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Natasha couldn't care less, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Team Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve asks the Team what type of music he should listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers' list of things he doesn't understand: New Music

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling it "New Music" because I don"t know how else to put it. And the way I'm describing the different types of music Steve listens to is as if I was Steve so I may or may not share the same views :)

Steve has always loved music. Even as a kid, he would turn on the radio and he would sing along to the newest Billie Holiday song. He was thrilled when he learned that people now loved to still listen to "the classics" every now and then and he enjoyed telling stories about how he first heard those songs. Of course he knew that not everybody listens to the same songs anymore. He knew that the minute Tony argued with Clint over who would pick the radio station that not everybody was a fan of the same artist.

 

So to get in with the groove, Steve went along and asked his fellow team mates what they think he would enjoy listening to. Sure, he would still be loyal to Bing Crosby or Glenn Miller but he saw no harm in trying out some newer genres of this generation. The first person he asked was, of course, Tony who immediately synced his new iPod (a gift from SHIELD) with these "rock bands". Tony said that these were the type of music that people with good taste listen to. Steve didn't want to say anything that offended him so he just nodded along and allowed himself to be pushed out of his workshop, clutching his iPod.

 

The next person he trusted the most was Natasha. At first he hesitated to ask her for she was a spy. They usually don't have time to plug some earphones in and get lost in music. But not Natasha. Apparently, she always has an inner theme song that helps her along during missions. What she actually means by that is her earpiece plays music during the times she "wants to feel like an action star". Steve didn't want to question anything that Natasha does anymore so he just went with it. 

 

When he finally got the courage to ask her what music she liked, she pulled him to her laptop and pulled up her playlist. It consisted mostly of russian instrumentals, classical music and movie soundtracks. She told him that she rarely listens to anything that has words in them for they were distracting and made no sense to her. She pickpocketed his iPod and connected it to her laptop before Steve could ask her if he could sync some of her tracks to listen to later on. The red-headed spy smiled at him briefly before she put all her music into appropriate playlists on his iPod.

 

The next person he asked was Clint, who was more than happy to introduce him to very upbeat sounds. Steve was used to mellow and feel good music with a full band and show girls in the background. Clint was the complete opposite. He soon found that out when he walked into the kitchen one morning to see Clint in his underwear dancing to some party song on the radio and making french toast. He was never really able to erase that picture from his mind so he was reluctant to ask the archer for musical opinions.

 

He was able to ask him anyway one lazy day in the tower while Steve was watching TV. Once he asked him, Clint's smile was devious and Steve felt a little scared when he snatched the remote from him. Clint switched the baseball game he was watching to some channel called MTV. It showed some lady surrounded by animals and singing about, what Steve assumed, a relationship that made her stronger afterwards. It was very catchy, he had to admit and he even caught himself tapping his foot to the beat. After the song ended, Clint asked for his iPod and left the room to presumabely sync more of this woman's songs into it.

 

Last person he asked was Bruce. The doctor introduced him to a band called "The Beatles" and loaded most of their albums into his iPod. It seemed that Bruce was a huge fan of this band because that was the only band that he recommended. Tony gave him at least 6 or 7 bands to listen to, Natasha gave him a lot of movie and tv show soundtracks to mull over and Clint was all about this Katy Perry and more popular artists. Nonetheless, he thanked Bruce and quickly went to his room to play the songs on his iPod. 

 

What he didn't know was that the four people he came to for musical advice made a bet. Which genre would he like best? "You're all so going to lose because Classic rock is where it's at." Tony said once he heard the familliar sound of Steve's closing door. "Yeah right, Stark. Once he gets out of that room, he'll be begging me to show him more Top 40." Clint replied with a smug smile and a glass of milk in his hands. "I honestly think he would prefer the Beatles over anything else." Bruce shrugged his shoulders, sitting down next to to Natasha on the couch.

 

"I'm positive he'll like Tchaikovsky more than whatever abomination Clint has tried to pass off as music." The offended archer placed his hand on his heart dramatically, complete with an over exaggerated gasp. "You question my queen?" he exclaimed, snapping at each syllable. Natasha rolled her eyes fondly, stating that she questions Barton's lack of taste in music in general. Clint narrowed his eyes at Natasha, saying that he'll shoot her next time he insults his precious Katy. "I'd like to see you try." was her reply before Bruce told both of them to stop fighting like kids.

 

"Anyway, it's all up to Steve now. Even though we know who's the clear winner." Tony points to himself and mouthed 'this guy' much to the chagrin of one very annoyed archer. They all patiently waited the few hours that it took for Steve to listen to their suggestions, continuing to banter about their preferred genre. Finally after 4 hours, the super soldier exited his room, his iPod tucked into the back of his jeans and one earphone still in his ear. 

 

"Hey, Cap!" Tony put his arm around his boyfriend, confident that it was Metallica he was listening to at that moment. "How's the music?" Steve looked a bit confused until he realized that he still had an earphone on. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." He blushed, taking out the earphone and letting it hang around his neck

 

"Oh don't worry about it, babe. What were you mostly listening to anyway?" Tony asked, taking a sip of whiskey with a little smirk. Steve looked at him weirdly and chuckled. "Oh I loved eveything! The diversity of the music in this generation is amazing. I couldn't pick a favorite." After saying those words, Steve was a bit confused as to why Clint was doing a happy dance and why Natasha was looking at him like he escaped from a mental asylum. "You actually liked Katy Perry?" 

 

"Her songs are quite easy to listen to."

 

"But you don't like pop more than classic rock right?"

 

"Oh that ACDC band was really good too. They are so talented!"

 

"But not as talented as the Beatles right?" 

 

"The Beatles are just as talented. Why do you all ask?"

 

After he said that, Tony let out a sigh and went back to his workshop with a few grumbled words, Bruce headed towards his own lab with a sad smile directed at Steve and Natasha looked at Clint like she wanted to punch the daylights out of him. Speaking of Clint, he was still doing a happy dance. Steve was left standing in the middle of the living room with a lost expression.

 

"Was it something I said?"


End file.
